


Wannabes Shouldn't Play with Fire

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mick's POV, protective!Len, protective!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry are out with Mick and Lisa at Saints and Sinners when some guy decides to get fresh with Barry when Len leaves the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wannabes Shouldn't Play with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Mick doesn’t know Barry’s the Flash. He just knows him as Barry Allen, CSI with the CCPD, and boyfriend to Mick’s best friend Len Snart.

Mick likes Barry. He’s okay, for a skinny nerd. In fact, Mick likes him a lot. They get along well (much to Barry’s own private shock). To the point that Mick is kind of protective of the kid. For a few reasons, but mainly:

  * He’s a good kid
  * He’s willing to overlook his job and his family to be with Len from the looks of it.
  * He isn’t annoying
  * He makes Len happy. He’d never seen Len truly smile before Barry.
  * Kid’s a nerd and a beanpole and Mick’s not even sure he knows how to fight, and even if he did he’d be no match for the people they hang around with.



So, one night while they were all at Saints and Sinners (by all, it’s really just Mick, Lisa, Len and Barry) when Len had excused himself to the bathroom and Lisa was flirting with some guy at the other end of the bar, Mick notices some guy who looks like he’d fit right in with the Hell’s Angels (really over the top and Mick rolls his eyes a bit) sit on the stool next to Barry, Mick starts to pay attention.

Good thing, too, because the asshole started some heavy insisting on how Barry should leave with him, go to some motel down the road or something.

After a minute or two of seeing Barry unsuccessfully try to deal with the creep and seeing him clearly start to get nervous, Mick goes over and not-so-quietly lets the guy know where he can shove his motel and that he better get to steppin.

Mick would like to start a brawl, honestly, but it doesn’t happen. The guy apparently either knows who Mick is or that outfit is for compensation only (probably both) and he leaves, just as Len comes back and eyes the situation.

“Everything okay here…?” he asks in that tone that Mick knows means he’s aware it isn’t.

“Just..some guy didn’t want to take no for an answer.” Barry said, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I took care of it.” Mick replied.

Len slid onto the stool next to Barry and puts an arm around him, leaning in close. It wouldn’t be weird, except Len has this look on his face. Like he’s thinking of something that Mick doesn’t have enough of the cards to be able to grasp.

“You okay?” Len asks, nosing lightly along Barry’s temple.

“Yeah, Len. I’m fine. Mick chased him away before he got too handsy.”

“Too handsy? Implying he was handsy at all?” Len narrowed his eyes.

Barry blushed, “Uh, well…a little? He put his hand in my lap. But, I pushed him away and he didn’t put it back!”

Len looked over at Mick.

“I didn’t see that. Might’a been the angle I was at, though.”

“Go see if you can find out what his name was.” Len said, and Mick knew an order when he heard one.

“Len, really, it’s fine. He’s gone now.” Barry said.

“Nobody gets to molest you just because we’re in a place like this and I’m not right next to you. Especially since right now I know you can’t…”

Mick was already out of earshot before he could hear about whatever it was that Barry “couldn’t” do or get curious about why.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the title...


End file.
